1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a printing controlling terminal apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a method for controlling printing using the same, and more specifically, to a printing controlling terminal apparatus that accurately determines whether documents are colored, an image forming apparatus and a printing controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are able to scan voluminous documents, automatically determine whether the scanned documents are colored or monochromatic (“mono”), and output or copy in color or mono format. Such image forming apparatuses can automatically determine whether documents are colored or mono. Conventional methods for perceiving colors divide documents into a plurality of blocks, compare color value of pixels that make up the divided blocks with standard values, and determine whether the blocks are colored.
Conventional methods compare pixel values with standard values to determine if the pixels are colored or mono, and increase the number of color pixels if the pixels are colored or increase the number of mono pixels if the pixels are mono. The methods determine whether the documents are colored or mono by using a ratio of the number of color pixels and the number of mono pixels.
Such conventional methods may uniformly process data regardless if a color value of pixel is slightly or substantially smaller or larger than a standard grey value. Thus, according to conventional methods, documents that a user perceives may be different from documents that are automatically determined. If blocks are divided into color or mono pixels and determined by using standard values, it may not be possible to determine whether documents are colored as actually perceived by the user.
Further, color pixels may be scattered or may be gathered in specific areas. A problem may occur in that the two cases may be determined to be color or mono if the number of color pixels are the same in these two cases, even though a user can perceive that one case is mono and other is color.